GHOST OF THE PAST
by elenp3
Summary: what happens in the locker room in ghost of the past ? will greg save morgan from the paranormal ? read to find out ...


**csi story based after ghost of the past. enjoy :D**  
When the door of greg's locker door squealed open Greg and Morgan turned around, the chain swaying slowly as a picture flew out of greg's locker. Greg looked at Morgan, he could see her hands trembling he slid his hand in hers and drawed circles in her palm, she looked at him her eyes full of fear.  
"gr..greg that's cr...creepy" Morgan said her voice barely over a whisper.  
"hey look at me" greg said as he cupped her chin and moved her face so she was looking at him "I'm scared to ok I'm here ok?"  
"yeah..wha...whats that picture?"  
"i'm not sure stay here i will go look, ok?"  
"ye..yeah..be...be careful"  
"arn't i always?"he said and walked over and picked the picture up and smiled at the picture.  
"greg? wha..what is it?"  
"its the picture of us at Monster Jam Finals, that was one hell of a night!"  
"why did it get out of your locker you sellotaped it to your locker. didn't you?"  
"yeah...i did"  
"gre...greg im rea...really scared now" she said as something walked past her, she felt the cold breeze brushed her shoulder "g...gr...Greg so..somethings's by..m..me"  
"step towards me and don't look back just go"  
she took a step forward and another and another and stopped as something stoked her hair "Greg!"  
"keep coming towards me."  
she so in till she was around 10 steps away from greg, she stopped to heard breathing by her ear the something saying 'Run' with an evil voice "GREG" she shouted and ran to greg's open arms.  
"Morgan..i..i got..you"  
"i...it..whatever..it...wa..was,was...behind me...Greg it walked right past me... then str...stroc...stroked my..my..my hair...then.. breathed... in my ea..ear and...and...told me..to..run" she said as she shook in Greg's arms.  
"its ok honey...nothing is going to hurt you I'm here,o..ok?  
"are..are..you sca..scared?"  
"yes...put this..on"  
"greg no way!"  
"it will keep you safe...ple..please?"  
"how do i..know it..will keep me safe?"  
"because wh..when..Carrie wore it it kept her safe...but..but when she didn't...she got killed..even though..it wasn't a ghost she said..it would keep me safe so it will keep you safe too"  
"what..what..about..you?"  
"i will be fine...you..got my back"  
"wh..what should..we do?  
"go..to..the shower room?"  
"w..why?  
"when you where walking at me the 'thing' locked the door i heard it cl..click, I'm so..so sorry"  
"h..hey..it..wasn't your..fault, lets go tho the shower room then?"  
"okay...walk like..we..are..now..ok?"  
"w..why?"  
"it will...be..safer..ok?"  
"okay."  
"come on"  
They got to the shower room and Greg closed the door with his foot.  
"now what?"  
"le..lets sit down? is that ok?"  
"yeah..this is going to come out really...urrrm...weird...but can i sit on your lap? i would feel safer"  
"o..ok..okay, i will go down first okay stay looking at me though"  
"okay" she said as gred lowered himself down against a wall.  
"ok..you..can com..come down now"  
"sure thing" she said and smiled at lowered her self on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, she heard his breathing quicken.  
_she is going to be the end of me _Greg thought.  
"are you ok?"  
"what? ohh urrmm yeah"  
"okay..." she said and looked at greg with wide eyed.  
"what?"  
"i have to tell you something"  
"okay spill"  
"ok.. well i think that im lo-"  
BANG!  
"JAEVLA HELVETE!"  
"what did you just say"  
"what?"  
"you just said something in another language"  
"ohh that it was fucking hell in Norwegian im sorry i don't usually swear but that frightened the shit out of me"  
"you can speak Norwegian?"  
"i am Norwegian you know that's my fluent language"  
"that's so cool"  
"what was that bang? where did it come from?"  
"i don't know and we are not moving from here unless we have to"  
"okay so what did yo-" Greg started but closed his eyes tight, he could hear blood curdling screams from every direstion.  
"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!"  
"GREG?! whats the matter" Morgan asked as she cupped his chin "greg im hear listen to my voice" Greg then opened his eyes andd the screams stop.  
"Greg?"  
"oh my god did you hear that? what was that? who was that?"  
"what are you talking about"  
"scr..screa...screams did...didn't you hear them?"  
"no greg look at me and breathe"  
"s..so...sca...scared...mor...Morgan...it..it was...ter..terrifying...wh..why was...i..the only..one to hear it?"  
"greg your safe okay you do have your grama's gift remember"  
"so..omg...omg..omg...omg...omg...omg...omg...om-" he was cut off when a pair o lips where on his he animatedly reacted kissing back in till they drew back breathless.  
"you need to shut up sometimes"morgan said as she drew greg into another kiss. They broke there kiss and leaned there foreheads on each other and blue met brown eyes.  
"Jeg elsker deg"  
"what?"  
" i love you" he said barely over a whisper, and bent his head down to the floor.  
"Greg look at me" she said and waited for Greg to lift his head "i love you too that's what i was trying to tell yo just now"  
"god i've wanted to tell you for ages!"he said and kissed her hard and full of passion, he wrapped his arms around Morgans waist and pulled her put her arms around Greg's neck and tightened the grip of her legs and pulled as close as possible. One of her hands trailed under his shirt and around his back, he flinched and pulled back from the kiss.  
"Greg? im sorry i shouldn't have been so forward im sorry" she said and started to pull away from him to be pulled back to him.  
"i want this too just don't touch my back"  
"why?"she said and got up and went to pull up his shirt up to see his back but was stopped.  
"no you'll be scared I'm a freak!"  
"i wont be scared how can i be scared of you?"  
"fine look" he said and felt his shirt being pushed off his shoulder he bent his head low, with an ashamed look on his face as she whent to his back and gasped.  
"see I'm a freak!"  
"no your not! there scares you are NOT a freak ok?"  
"yeah"  
"what happened?"  
"when i was still a lab rat my lab exploded i turned aroud because i smelt something and the lab exploded i was sent flying into the corridor"  
"oh Greg"she said and sat back on his lap and hugged him, as a tear slipt from his cheek and morgan wiped it away with her thumb and kissed him again as she stroked across his chest with her hands,earning her a moan.  
"your gorgeous Greg"  
"i love you Morgan"  
_REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY ! _


End file.
